


Jesteśmy razem

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [30]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiny-leprechaun: bez problemu, mogę poczekać, weź tyle czasu ile będzie trzeba:) więc tak Larry; po rozejściu się chłopaków z 1D (chłopcy są dorośli i planują ułożyć sobie życie) Harry wraz z Louisem zostają zaproszeni do programu Oprah Winfrey, gdzie pomimo tego, iż wszyscy wiedzą, że są parą to potwierdzają swój związek po raz pierwszy oficjalnie i pierwsz raz opowiadają historię swojej miłości, którą musieli chować przed światem przez kilka lat, pierwszy raz bez kłamstw i presji xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesteśmy razem

Dwóch mężczyzn siedziało wtulonych w siebie na kanapie w garderobie.  
\- Stresujesz się wywiadem? – Harry ucałował skroń Louisa.  
\- Nie – pokręcił przecząco głową – Cieszę się, że w końcu, po 8 latach możemy się ujawnić. W końcu możemy być naprawdę razem.  
\- Też się z tego cieszę.  
\- Panie Styles, Panie Tomlinson proszę za mną – w pomieszczeniu pojawił się mężczyzna pracujący przy programie Oprah Winfrey.  
Podnieśli się z kanapy i ruszyli za nim.  
*****  
Widownia głośno klaskała i wiwatowała, kiedy w studiu pojawiło się dwóch członków byłego One Direction.  
\- Witam chłopaki – Oprah podeszła do mężczyzn i przytuliła ich na powitanie – Zapraszam – z szerokim uśmiechem wskazała im dwa fotele.  
Podczas gdy zajmowali swoje miejsca tłum powoli się uspokajał.  
\- Jak się wam żyje ze świadomością, że już nie należycie do zespołu?  
\- Całkiem dobrze – Louis uśmiechnął się w kierunku prezenterki.  
\- Wiadomo, trochę nam brakuje pisania piosenek, nagrywania czy trasy koncertowej. Przyszła jednak pora, aby zacząć myśleć o sobie, o założeniu własnych rodziny – loczek uzupełnił wypowiedź szatyna.  
\- A jak wyglądają wasze relację z pozostałą częścią zespołu?  
\- Bardzo dobrze. Rozpad zespołu niczego pomiędzy nami nie zmienił. Dalej się przyjaźnimy i spotykamy.  
Kobieta z szerokim uśmiechem pokiwała głową.  
\- Przejdźmy teraz może do konkretów. Jak się domyślacie, nie ściągnęliśmy was do programu, aby rozmawiać o waszych relacjach z pozostałymi członkami. Macie nam coś do ogłoszenia?  
\- To znaczy? – Louis tak samo jak Harry dobrze wiedział o co kobiecie chodzi.  
\- Może najpierw zerknijcie na to – wskazała ręką na ekrany, gdzie zaczęły się pojawiać wspólne zdjęcia Louisa i Harry’ego z ostatnich kilku tygodni. Romantyczna kolacja, wspólny spacer, podczas, którego trzymali się za ręce, czy skradanie sobie pocałunków w trakcie jakiejś gali, kiedy myśleli, że nikt ich nie widzi – Więc – zwróciła się ponownie do mężczyzn – wszyscy widzą co jest na rzeczy, jednak żaden z was niczego oficjalnie nie potwierdził.  
Zapadła chwila milczenia podczas, której wszyscy z wyczekiwaniem spoglądali na piosenkarzy.  
\- Tak, ja i Lou jesteśmy razem – Harry ujął dłoń szatyna, zamykając ja w swojej większej.  
Po studiu rozniosły się głośne oklaski.  
\- Ile to już lat?  
\- Osiem.  
\- Skoro prawda wyszła na jaw to może ujawnicie szczegóły waszego związku? Kiedy to się zaczęło?  
\- Louis oczarował mnie już podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania. Później jeszcze kilka razy się spotkaliśmy i zawsze bardzo dobrze mi się z nim rozmawiało. Wiecznie był uśmiechnięty i ciągle żartował. Jednak dopiero podczas pobytu w domku Robina – loczek spojrzał w błękitne oczy ukochanego, widząc jak cudownie błyszczą – Wtedy zaczęła się pomiędzy nami tworzyć ta cudowna więź.  
\- Dokładnie – szatyn przytaknął ukochanemu – Na początku myśleliśmy, że to bardzo mocna przyjaźń, jednak z czasem zaczęliśmy odkrywać, że to jest coś o wiele silniejszego.  
\- Czyli dokładniej, w którym momencie zostaliście parą?  
\- To był 5 tydzień pobytu w X Factor.  
\- Kto pierwszy się przyznał do swoich uczuć?  
\- Ja – wyrwał się Louis.  
\- I jak dalej wyglądało wasze życie za kulisami. Musieliście się ciągle ukrywać.  
\- Tak, to był bardzo ciężki okres. Jednak byli ludzie, którzy nas wspierali. Na początku nie było tak źle. Mięliśmy więcej swobody, jednak wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać. Zaczęły się pojawiać Larry Shipper, które wyłapywał każdy moment, kiedy zachowywaliśmy jak para. Jednak dalej mało kto w to wierzył.  
\- Miarka się przebrała po festiwalu w Leeds. Managerom nie podobało się to co działo się podczas festiwalu, dlatego jakiś czas później pojawiła się Eleanor. Przez cały ten czas byłem z nią w fałszywym związku. Jednak to i tak nie zmyliło niektórych fanów.  
\- Rozumiem, że było naprawdę ciężko. Czy zdarzały się kryzysy?  
\- Tak, bardzo często – westchnął Harry.  
Louis widząc przygnębiony wyraz twarzy ukochanego, mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń.  
\- Były momenty, kiedy kłótnie były u nas na porządku dziennym. Nie raz kończyło się to rozstaniem.  
\- Ale nigdy nie potrafiliśmy długo bez siebie wytrzymać, więc zawsze któryś z nas wyciągał rękę na zgodę i wracaliśmy do siebie.  
\- Co było najczęstszym powodem?  
\- Głównie kłótnie dotyczyły wyjść Louisa i Eleanor oraz moich częstych wyjazdów do LA i imprezowania.  
\- Przeważnie chodziło o imprezowania z Nickiem, a nie samo imprezowanie.  
Harry pokiwał głową, kiedy Louis go poprawił.  
\- Rozumiem, że dalej za sobą nie przepadacie – Oprah spojrzała na Louisa.  
\- Dokładnie i nie wiem, czy to kiedykolwiek się zmieni. Chociaż dla Hazzy staram się go tolerować, ale nie zawsze się udaje.  
\- Louis, a jak reagowałeś na te wszystkie fałszywe związki Harry’ego?  
\- No cóż nie byłem nimi zachwycony, chociaż wiedziałem, że to tylko i wyłącznie dla reklamy.  
\- No właśnie dla reklamy, nie miałeś się czego obawiać - powiedział uważnie się mu przyglądając.  
\- Wiem, ale nic nie poradzę na to, że byłem zazdrosny. Zamiast spędzać wolny czas ze mną, musiał się spotykać z nimi. Zresztą mi Harry również urządzał sceny zazdrości, kiedy umawiałem się z Eleanor, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że nie była dla niego żadnym zagrożeniem.  
\- A jak reagowali chłopcy z zespołu na wasz związek?  
\- Wspierali nas i często nam pomagali – loczek szeroko się uśmiechnął na myśl o przyjaciołach.  
\- Byli zawsze przy nas, a kiedy się rozstawaliśmy, za wszelką cenę starali się nas z powrotem połączyć. Jesteśmy im naprawdę wdzięczni, gdyby nie oni, nie wiem, czy teraz siedzielibyśmy tu razem – szatyn spojrzał na ukochanego, a w jego oczach dostrzegalna była tylko i wyłączni miłość.  
\- Na jakim etapie jest teraz wasz związek?  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Wiem, że od ośmiu lat jesteście razem, ale czy któryś z was planuje oświadczyny?  
\- Oświadczyny były już dawno.  
\- Doprawdy? – kobieta nie kryła zaskoczenia – Od ilu lat?  
\- Cztery lata temu – odpowiedział Harry.  
\- Kto tym razem się odważył?  
\- Tym razem ja – loczek ścisnął mocniej dłoń szatyna.  
\- Można dowiedzieć się w jakich okolicznościach miało to miejsce?  
\- To było po naszej największej kłótni, która skończyła się oczywiście naszym rozstaniem. Byliśmy osobno już 3 miesiące. Bardzo wtedy skrzywdziłem Lou. Unikał mnie i nie rozmawiał ze mną, chyba, że musiał. Wiedziałem, że jeśli pierwszy nie zareaguję to już nigdy nie wrócimy do siebie. Dlatego z pomocą chłopaków udało mi się porozmawiać z Boo i go przeprosić. Wybaczył mi, chociaż było ciężko. Powiedziałem mu wtedy, że nie chcę go więcej stracić i się oświadczyłem. Od razu się zgodził – pod koniec opowiadania, na twarzach obu mężczyzn widoczne były szerokie uśmiechy.  
\- Czyli w najbliższym czasie można spodziewać się ślubu, w końcu już cztery lata jesteście narzeczeństwem.  
\- Cóż, tutaj chyba również was zaskoczymy – zachichotał Lou – Ślub się już odbył.  
\- Naprawdę, kiedy?  
\- Pół roku temu. To była skromna uroczystość, tylko rodzina i najbliżsi przyjaciele.  
\- Gratuluję i życzę szczęścia.  
\- Dziękujemy – odpowiedzieli równocześnie.  
*****  
\- Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że w końcu mogliśmy się ujawnić.  
Louis leżał wtulony w ciepłe ciało swojego męża, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.  
\- Tak, dzień kiedy w końcu mogliśmy bez przeszkód wyjść gdzieś razem był jednym z najszczęśliwszych momentów w moim życiu – Harry obejmował ramieniem ukochanego, rysując wzorki na jego nagich plecach.  
\- Tak – westchnął czując jak jego powieki się zamykają.  
\- Zmęczony?  
Szatyn pokiwał głową.  
\- W takim razie śpij. Jutro czeka nas spotkanie w agencji adopcyjnej. Musimy być wypoczęci.  
Louis ponownie pokiwał głową.  
\- Dobranoc Lou, kocham cię – ucałował czoło chłopaka.  
\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział sennym głosem.


End file.
